


In Which Jon Lives a Comfortable Life (For the Most Part) With the Wildlings

by waywardwandering



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Weight Gain, chubby jon snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwandering/pseuds/waywardwandering
Summary: Jon and Tormund find some happiness in the north after everything that has happened. Jon/Tormund with some weight gain/chubby kink. Nothing too extreme in terms of weight gain, and a lot of PWP. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Skinny Little Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly PWP this chapter, with skinny Jon. Unbetaed all mistakes are mine, more to come soon! <3

It wasn’t that long before Jon and the wildlings made it north of the wall to the settlement they had sought out. It was a previously established settlement that was large enough for their now greatly reduced numbers, relatively close to the Wall. Winter was still in swing, so they didn’t dare journey too far north. This close to wall there was still a good deal of game to be found. Jon supposed he was going to get used to eating a lot of meat and not a whole lot else. Perhaps he could convince Sansa to set up trade to them to get them a variety of food.

 

He thought eagerly of food, and immediately set off to write a letter to Sansa to try and set up the trade arrangements. He’d talk to Tormund briefly about it before, and he didn’t think the southerners would mind trading for furs, meats and wood that were more difficult to acquire down south. 

 

Things were coming together peacefully for the wildlings, and the more he was around them the more comfortable he was with their traditions, and the people himself. The man he spent the most time with was Tormund. Tormund seemed determined to lead his people wisely into the future, and spent a great deal of time overseeing things with Jon. They spent nearly all day, every day together. 

 

He still didn’t see it coming though. They were drinking together one night, close to a fire, when nearly all the other wildlings had gone to bed, or were on patrol. The last couple of wildlings stood up and bid them good night, leaving Jon and Tormund in silence together. Tormund smiled fondly at Jon over his flask of goat’s milk, and Jon felt something tighten in his lower abdomen. The tension in the air suddenly became thicker, and Jon swallowed what was left of his goat’s milk quickly.

 

Tormund came closer and wordlessly offered his flask to him. Jon reached to take it and their hands brushed against each other. Before he knew what was happening Tormund had pulled him close and his lips were warm against Jon’s. He fell into the kiss, hot and desperately, his head spinning from the lack of oxygen and abundance of alcohol in his system. He broke away and gasped for breath, before bridging the distance and kissing him fiercely again. He felt his cock pulse with blood and wanting as he hungrily kissed Tormund. Their tongues hot against each others’. 

 

Tormund pulled Jon into his lap inelegantly, and Jon could feel Tormund’s cock, hard and large against his leg. He adjusted his position so his legs were spread, and his cock was pressed against Tormund’s. Tormund groaned in response and grabbed his ass and ground their cock’s together. 

 

“Fuck, Tormund.” Jon groaned out, before Tormund covered his mouth with a hand and a “shh”. 

 

Jon panted roughly against his hand, and moved his hips in a circular motion, still held tightly against the larger man by the hand at his ass. Tormund closed his eyes, groans emerging from low in his throat. Tormund’s hand released his mouth, and he licked his fingers lewdly while smirking at Jon. Jon’s body was on fire with want, his cock feeling heavy, hot and throbbing in time with his increasing heartbeat. Tormund snuck his hand under Jon’s furs and shirt, skimming over Jon’s abs, and finding his right nipple and pinching it roughly, sending Jon quickly over the edge, a stifled moan escaping him as he came hard and his whole body pulsed. Tormund followed suit immediately, jostling Jon as his body pulsed in time with his orgasm.

 

Tormund picked Jon up after they both caught their breath for a minute, and took him to his tent, throwing him unceremoniously on his bed. 

 

“Now, I’m gonna fuck you properly, my pretty skinny, little crow.” Tormund said as he fastened the enclosures to the tent. All Jon could do was nod encouragingly and strip his furs as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tormund tries to get Jon to eat more, and they have a lot of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed as usual, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for the comments and support so far, more to come soon! <3

Jon woke up the next morning to Tormund practically suffocating him, his large form draped entirely over Jon’s own. Jon felt very warm and very satisfied. He hadn’t expected this to happen not really, but the fact that it did also made perfect sense. He trusted Tormund in a way he rarely did, and the man was seriously attractive, everything about him large, from his muscles to his cock. Jon felt inadequate in a way, Tormund kept calling him skinny, and Jon couldn’t disagree with him now. The time spent imprisoned in King’s Landing, and on the road north hadn’t exactly served to help him bulk up. He used to be stronger, more heavily muscled, and now he felt rather weak and skinny. 

“What are you thinking about, my little crow?” Tormund mumbled into his neck, his voice rough with sleep.

“About how skinny I am, as you pointed out.” Jon responded honestly.

“Aye, you’re a skinny little thing, now a days. Still pretty though.” Tormund said, ever honest, his large hand coming up to skim over Jon’s ribs that stuck out while he was laying down.

“Didn’t eat much in prison or on the road. Haven’t really felt like eating a whole lot, haven’t had good food in a long time, nor cared about it, I suppose. I hope you don’t mind.” He said, feeling a bit self conscious.

“I like you, Jon,” Tormund replied simply. “You can be as skinny or not as you like, I don’t see that changing things for me.”

“I miss being stronger, guess I need to start eating and training more, eh?” Jon replied.

“I don’t know why you sound sad about that, little crow. You asked your sister for some southern food, right? Soon, that’ll be here, and in the meantime I’ll get you some good food, and train with you. Before that though, there’s something I’d like to do.” Tormund murmured, his voice gravelly and low, as his hand travelled around Jon’s nipples, and explored the rest of him. Jon groaned his encouragement, he supposed training and eating could wait a bit.

After they had finished, Tormund appeared back in his tent with a huge plate full of delicious looking hot food. Jon’s stomach grumbled encouragingly and he actually felt excited to eat. 

“Gods, that looks good.” he said, from his spot still in bed.

“Hurry up and eat it, and then we’ll help the men with some building, and do some training today. You need food if you want to be strong.” Tormund ordered, happily sitting down to eat his own similar sized plate.

Jon obliged, quickly dressing in the cold, and joined Tormund at his little table. He started with gusto, quickly devouring about half the plate, but he could feel himself getting full rather quickly. His pace slowed considerably as he stared at the meat and potatoes on the other half of the plate. He leaned back and placed a hand on the top of his stomach, groaning a little. Tormund watched him interestedly, something stirring in his eyes.

“You full already?” He asked in disbelief. “Guess I never paid much attention to how much you eat, but both of my daughters could eat more than you. Though, they probably weigh more than you now too.” 

“I’m trying, it’s just a lot.” Jon said defensively. 

“Well when you’re done, I’ll eat the rest, no sense in wasting it.” Tormund offered, eyeing up the rest of his food eagerly. Jon laughed and pushed the plate over to him. 

Tormund wolfed down the rest of Jon’s food like it was nothing, and then gestured to him. “Come here, little crow.” Jon got up and walked towards him, and Tormund pulled him easily into his lap. Jon groaned a little, touching his stomach. 

“Easy, or I’m going to puke on you.” He warned the bigger man. Tormund laughed, and slid a very warm hand under his shirt to his stomach. He smoothed little circles over the top of his stomach, which oddly felt extremely good. Jon couldn’t tell if his cock was hard because of that or because he was sitting on Tormund but he felt his cock respond eagerly with every circle of Tormund’s hand. 

“Oooh, you like that do you?” Tormund asked, his voice husky. 

“Mmm, I like you. Feels good.” Jon murmured, grinding his needy cock into Tormund’s side, and palmed Tormund’s erection through his fur pants.

“We’re not going to get much done today, are we?” Tormund asked happily, as he easily picked Jon up and tossed him back into bed. Jon went to respond, but Tormund had his mouth over Jon’s own and talking was suddenly much more difficult. Tormund was careful not to put his weight on Jon’s still sensitive stomach, which Jon appreciated very much. Instead he kissed his way down Jon’s body, ghosting his lips over his stomach, sending goose pimples all over Jon’s body. Tormund licked stripes across his stomach, and agonizingly slowly moved gradually lower. Jon groaned impatiently, arching his back, but Tormund lay one hand on his hip and kept him firmly against the ground. 

“‘S not fair,” Jon murmured as he struggled against the solid hand pinning him down. Tormund chuckled, and pulled Jon’s pants off, and kept going gradually lower with his mouth until finally his lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. Jon stopped squirming as Tormund took his whole member into his mouth and throat, and Jon forgot how to breathe. There was wet heat everywhere and Jon’s entire world narrowed to that mouth. He grabbed fistfuls of red hair and held on for dear life as Tormund sucked what felt like his soul out of his cock. Tormund started humming low in his throat and the vibrations around his cock nearly made his vision go white. He made a noise to try and warn Tormund what was coming as his pulse pounded heavily in his ears. He came fast and hard, his whole body shuddering as Tormund happily swallowed his seed. His ears felt staticy like the world was distant as he lay there panting, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, Tormund --” he paused, still gasping for breath, “that was so good.” Tormund smirked up at him, and finally let his hip go, his one hand tracing circles across Jon’s chest and stomach, while his other hand stroked his own cock. Jon zeroed in on it and sat up quickly. “Let me?” he asked tentatively. Tormund merely nodded, staring intensely at Jon’s lips. Jon licked them obviously, and he could see Tormund’s reaction, as his hips shot forward and his pupils blew out wider. 

Jon pulled him closer and fully appreciated Tormund’s cock in his face. He licked the head eagerly, his tongue swirling it, focusing on the underside of it where he knew he liked to be touched. Tormund moaned encouragingly, and Jon took the other man’s balls in his hand, gentling swirly and squeezing as he licked his shaft. Tormund groaned and said, “Please Jon, those pretty lips.” Jon smirked up at him, and wrapped his lips around the head, slowly taking more of him into his mouth. He wasn’t practiced at this, but tried to imitate what Tormund had done to him, however about two thirds of the way through, he choked a little, but Tormund didn’t even seem to care, the way he looked down at him. It didn’t take long before Tormund’s movements tensed, and he could feel his balls tightening up, and he came hard into Jon’s mouth. Jon quickly swallowed it before he could taste much, and Tormund collapsed down onto the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he caught his breath. He pulled Jon back down next to him and slung a heavy arm over his chest. 

“That your first time doing that, little crow?” He asked as his breathing finally slowed. Jon nodded, “Aye.” 

“Not bad at all, Jon Snow.” He smiled and pulled him closer. “I’d like to lay here all day, but I did promise to help them with building some shit.” He mentioned after a few minutes of them laying together in contented silence. Jon frowned but nodded, and they got up and got re-dressed, again.

Tormund procured a good sized piece of dried meat from seemingly nowhere and gave it to Jon. Jon took it and despite feeling not at all hungry managed to eat the whole thing. Tormund seemed to not have given up at staring at his lips while he did so, until he tore his gaze away with a start. 

“Alright little crow, time to build those muscles back up.” Tormund said, and they strode off to help the other men build some sort of large tent enclosure. A couple of the men shot knowing looks their way when they arrived together, dishevelled and late, but no one said anything. They worked the great portion of the morning, followed by another enormous plate of food that Jon couldn’t finish, and then sparring in the afternoon.

Jon took great pleasure in still being able to beat Tormund with a sword the majority of the time, despite feeling exhausted and having an uncomfortably full stomach and Tormund didn’t seem to mind the defeat. Tormund, with every opportunity he got, would get close to Jon and overpower him at close distance. Often followed by a wink. Jon didn’t trust himself to stay focused on training if that happened too often, so he didn’t let it. By the end of the day, Jon was so exhausted, he was having a hard time staying awake around the fire after dinner, another huge portion for him that Tormund had to finish, and some goat's milk. He wasn’t sure when he had become able to eat so little, he knew it wasn’t always this way, but living off of small portions of soup for months at a time had taken its toll apparently.

Tormund sat next to him, their thighs touching, barely keeping his eyes off of Jon, and Jon figured all of the wildlings knew exactly what was going on between them. He murmured into Jon’s ear, “I have a present for you, little crow.” and somehow procured a little sweet lemon cake. Jon devoured it enthusiastically, while Tormund mentally undressed him with his eyes. Jon swallowed thickly, feeling his blood shooting low in his stomach. Why Tormund felt the need to stare at him like that when he ate he didn’t know, but he did know his cock fully appreciated it. His stomach on the other hand felt absolutely stuffed and tight. Moving didn’t seem like an appealing option, so he didn’t, just melted against Tormund and drank some more goat's milk in the hope that it would help. The more Tormund drank the handsier he was, until one of the other wildling men finally commented. “Tormund, just take him to your tent and fuck him already, Gods know we don’t need to see it.”

Tormund laughed and apparently agreed, because he scooped Jon up, as he was wont to do, to jeers and cheers from the rest of the wildlings, and proceeded to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets asked to come to Winterfell for a celebration for Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has discussion of like society homophobia I guess?? Idk how to describe it. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments so far! Hope you all enjoy where this is going <3

The next few months were filled with much of the same sorts of activities, lots of time with Tormund, helping get their settlement set up, and Jon slowly adjusting to eating normal amounts of food again, or normal for Tormund more specifically. As a result of all these activities, Jon was feeling stronger, happier, and much more content than he had been, maybe ever. He told Tormund this often, and Tormund said he felt much the same. 

Tormund noticed that Jon was definitely getting stronger than he had been and heavier too. He could still easily pick him up with ease, but the weight he had been putting on was noticeable. Tormund was happy, he was no longer worried about breaking Jon simply by touching him. Jon had solid muscle seemingly everywhere these days, and his ribs were no longer constantly visible. He had a little bit more flesh too, but his muscles were solidly visible, and quite frankly Tormund couldn’t get enough of the man.

Tormund procured as much food for him as he could, and soon enough trade shipments from the south of delicious food began arriving, and Jon devoured that too. He could now easily eat as much as Tormund did in one sitting, and would often surpass him. Tormund enjoyed watching the changes in Jon’s body, he was recently approaching stocky, as his muscles continued to grow, and so did the padding around them.

One late night, they were sitting by the fire, enjoying some southern ale and some late night snacks, when Jon, who was very tipsy, climbed into Tormund’s lap. “Oof, my little crow, you’re getting heavy.” He complained mildly. 

Jon pulled back, frowning slightly and laughed a little, clearly uncomfortable, “Are you calling me fat?” 

“No, little crow, you’ve just gotten all your strength back, is all. I like it.” He murmured low and soothingly towards Jon, taking his face and kissing him gently. He grabbed Jon’s ass and pulled him closer, working harder than he used to have to, to pull him in.

“Mmm,” Jon replied briefly after they broke apart from their kiss, “is that all?” He looked down at himself, and lifted his shirt up, swaying a little drunkenly. He gave his ale to Tormund, and ran his own hand down his chest, over his well-muscled pecs, down to his belly, which no longer had visible abs, but when he flexed he could still see his abs. His stomach felt taut and a little round right now from all that he had eaten and drank tonight. Tormund drank the sight of him in hungrily, his pupils going wide. He put Jon’s ale on the ground and ran his large hand appreciatively over Jon’s midsection, rubbing gently over where his stomach was very full.

“Gods, you are pretty, Jon Snow.” Tormund said huskily. 

Jon groaned low as Tormund’s hand continued to rub circles on his belly, “all compliments now, are you?”

“I was complimenting you before, you shit, and you know it. You look good.” As if to prove his point, he set down his own cup of ale and guided Jon’s hand to his very hard cock. “See?” he smirked, lifting an eyebrow. Jon supposed he had a point. 

The next morning, Jon could still see his abs when he flexed, through the new padding his body had and he found he didn’t mind it at all. He felt strong and happy, and he didn’t see anything wrong with either of those things. 

Soon, he received a raven from Sansa, asking if he would come visit Winterfell for her nameday celebration, which after talking to Tormund, he quickly sent a reply telling her that he would be delighted to come down, and that Tormund would be coming with him. He and Tormund would need to leave in a few weeks to start the journey down south to Winterfell.

He was then lost in his thoughts all the afternoon mentally preparing for their journey. Tormund seemed to notice something was wrong that night at dinner, “What’s the matter, little crow?”

Jon smiled tightly at him, “Nothing, I’m fine, just tired is all.”

“Why do you lie to me, little one? You’ve hardly touched your food, and that alone is very unlike you.” Tormund said, staring pointedly at him.

Jon colored a bit, “You’re going to think I’m stupid.” 

“What else is new?” Tormund laughed, and then frowned when Jon didn’t smile, “I’m kidding little crow, what is it?” He said, scooting closer to Jon so their thighs fully touched, and wrapped his arm around him.

“Well, southerners have different ideas of what is acceptable.” Jon started, and then stopped looking uncomfortable.

“Yes, I know southerners are idiots, what else is new, but what exactly are you talking about?” 

“Laying with a man isn’t exactly acceptable. For southerners.” Jon clarified, his face red, looking at the ground.

“Ah.” Tormund said simply, “Kneelers are so weird, the things they make rules about. Who gives a flying fuck who any man lay with?” 

Jon simply nodded. “I know, it’s stupid, but they look down on it, will treat people like shit for it, disown them, fight them, and worse.” He looked down.

Tormund was silent for a moment and then said gently, “We don’t have to let anyone know, little crow.”

“I know, but I want my family to know. This is important to me, you are important to me.” Jon said determined, “I have to admit, I’m a little scared to tell them. Never been too good with emotions, I’m much better with a sword.”

“Swords are easier.” Tormund said simply, and then turning Jon’s chin up to look him in the eye, “you are mine, Jon Snow, and I am yours, and whatever those kneelers think, nothing about that is going to change. I met your family though, don’t think they’re the kind to think less of you for who you like to fuck, especially after all everyone has been through.”

“Yeah, I’m probably not giving them a fair shot, it’s just, I remember what we were told growing up, you know? That men who did what we do are weak and pathetic, and that it is wrong in the eyes of the gods. When I was about eight I remember this man who some of the other men beat to shit for it, and I just remember so many people just doing nothing about it, they let it happen. My father stopped it, but nobody was happy that he did, they would have just let him die. That day really stuck with me.” 

“That’s shit, little crow. Up here, some tribes accept it less than mine did, but proper free folk let people be free, and don’t get involved in their personal lives. I don’t think your sisters will be fine though, they’re smart people. We’ll tell them, and no one else. Then we’ll come back up here and be free again.” 

Jon smiled, placed their foreheads together and said simply, “That sounds perfect.” 

Tormund laughed and said, “Good, little crow, now eat your food before you starve to death.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, and poked his stomach through his furs, which now rounded out a little when he sat down. “I hardly think I’m in any danger of that.” 

“Or just hurry up so I can fuck you properly, eh?” Tormund said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jon laughed, he couldn’t argue with that logic, and quickly devoured the rest of his meal, before being hauled roughly into Tormund’s lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Tormund go to the hot springs to warm up. Tormund is more into Jon's new belly than Jon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far <3 This chapter was going to have more plot but then I decided to write a basically PWP chapter, hope you all don't mind haha. I also updated the tags slightly. This chapter has more belly/chubby kink stuff than before so if you're not into that you probably won't like this. Plot will resume soon and Jon is going to gain more weight, but not a huge amount in total. <3 you guys, thanks for your support, let me know what you think! Un-betaed as always, all mistakes are mine.

The next few weeks were spent hunting, training, and continuing to make improvements to the settlement before Tormund and Jon were to head south. They wanted to ensure that everyone had everything they could possibly need. Winter had seemingly taken a colder plunge, and Jon found that even with Ghost, Tormund, his furs, and their blankets he was still constantly cold. Jon had taken to constantly wearing his furs, even when him and Tormund fucked, he still kept his shirt and jacket on. One night, Tormund held a shivering Jon close, his arms wrapped tightly around him, before he said, “that’s it. We’re going to the fucking hot springs, I’m worried you’re going to freeze to death. Let’s go, little crow, no arguments.” 

“What now? It’s the middle of the night!” Jon protested. “Honestly, I’m fine.” 

“Yes, now, we’ll get there in a few hours, and you’ll finally be warm. Let’s go.” Tormund said pulling Jon up with him, and pulling on his heavier furs. He handed Jon his cloak as well, and Jon followed him out into the night. 

It was still dark when they reached the hot springs, not that they saw much light these days, and Tormund shoved Jon roughly inside the cave, and tossed in a large bag full of gods know what, before going back outside to tend to the horses. Jon quickly tore off his clothes as he eyed the steaming springs, desperate to get in the hot water. He moaned as the warmth sank into his bones as he lowered himself in slowly. By the time Tormund was back inside, he was neck deep, his eyes closed and he finally felt warm.

“Better, my pretty little crow?” Tormund asked. Jon nodded as he opened one eye to look over Tormund hungrily as he shed his clothes in a hurry.

“Like what you see?” Tormund asked smirking down at Jon in the water, flexing his arms encouragingly. Jon licked his lips at the sight of him, and Tormund’s cock twitched a little as Tormund stared pointedly at his lips. 

“Get in here and you’ll find out.” Jon answered, his own cock hot and throbbing in the warm water. 

Tormund wasted no time doing just that, splashing Jon as he got into the water in a hurry. Jon laughed as the warmth splashed over him, but that was cutoff as Tormund grabbed him roughly pulling him onto his lap as he sat down sending more water flying. Tormund kissed him deeply, one of his large hands at the back of Jon’s skull, tangled in his wet curls, the other on his ass, pulling Jon closer. Jon groaned encouragingly as he found friction against Tormund’s cock, and Tormund pulled him even closer until Jon’s stomach pressed tight against their cocks and Tormund’s own muscled stomach. Tormund moaned encouragingly, his hips stuttering forward, pressing his cock further into Jon’s stomach. 

Jon broke their kiss and looked down and saw that his stomach rounded out a bit further than he remembered it doing just a couple of weeks ago. He frowned a little at the white softness of it, he had never been _soft_ anywhere before, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Tormund followed his gaze downwards, and ran one of his large hands soothingly over Jon’s stomach, causing Jon to jump a little. Jon flushed a little, self consciously, but Tormund certainly didn’t seem to mind, as his hips stuttered forward into Jon. Tormund pinched his stomach, grabbing a little bit of his softness, and Jon’s cock twitched a little at the sensation, eliciting a little moan from him. “Gods, you’re so fucking pretty, Jon.” 

Jon responded by covering Tormund’s mouth with his own, kissing him sloppily, Tormund reached down in between them to grab their cocks, but Jon stopped him. “Want you to fuck me.” he said, his voice even lower than usual, his pulse hammering rapidly in his chest and cock. Tormund groaned his agreement, and shifted Jon off of him easily, getting out of the water and heading for the bag he brought. He pulled out a jar of lube from a pocket somewhere, and quickly coated his cock and two of his right fingers in it, his cock bobbing against the flat planes of his stomach. Jon watched as he restrained himself from touching his own cock, not wanting to bring his release any closer than it already was.

Tormund got back into the water splashing Jon in the process, but Jon didn’t care as he hastily clambered back onto Tormund’s lap, using the man’s large arms to balance. Tormund wasted no time in preparing him, reaching between his cheeks to press gently around his hole. Jon moaned encouragingly, pushing himself onto Tormund’s finger. “Fuck.” Tormund groaned out, his eyes blown wide, his pupils black and catlike in how wide they were. He wasted no time in adding two more fingers, holding Jon’s hip tightly with his other hand preventing him from moving, his fingers sinking just a little into the fleshy parts of Jon’s stomach. 

“Fuck me, Tormund, come on.” Jon groaned out impatiently. Tormund seemed to agree, because he pulled his fingers out, and quickly filled their place with his cock. Jon closed his eyes and groaned at the pressure, filling up what felt like his entire body. Both of them moaned together as Tormund set a fast pace, pulling Jon into him like he weighed nothing. Jon leaned forward over Tormund, grasping his back tightly, his fingernails probably scratching, holding on as Tormund roughly fucked them. He leaned forward until his own cock with trapped between their stomachs, and his own stomach pushed forward as he gasped in air, giving delightful friction against his cock. Tormund roughly kissed him, sloppy and desperate as they both panted for breath, his pace becoming erratically faster, and Jon felt his orgasm building. Tormund moved one of his hands up from his hips higher onto his back and pulled him closer, trapping Jon’s cock more effectively between them, and the friction was too much as his orgasm slammed through his body, every muscle tensing. He felt Tormund come in him at the same time, a familiar heat spreading through his body. 

Tormund hugged him roughly in the same spot, not allowing him to move as they gasped for breath against each other, Jon’s seed floating away in the water that swirled around them. Jon sat up a little, letting Tormund’s softening cock come out of him, then laid back into him, exhaustion from lack of sleep and travel hitting him like a large bear. 

“Mmm, Gods, Jon Snow, you’ll be the end of me.” Tormund muttered lazily as he pressed a kiss to Jon’s neck. Jon snaked his hand in the man’s red hair and pulled him into a deep slow kiss. Tormund rubbed soothing circles into Jon’s side. 

“Fuck that was good, I’m hungry.” Jon said, his voice quiet and low, “and tired.” 

Tormund laughed, “it’s a good thing I brought the equivalent of a feast then isn’t it? And some furs to sleep on.”

Jon’s eyes lit up and Tormund chuckled again, low. “Alright don’t move for a second, don’t want you freezing to death again.” Jon hummed his agreement, and watched as Tormund laid out some furs for them and pulled all sorts of delicious food out of the pack, Jon’s stomach grumbled in anticipation. Tormund hadn’t been joking about the amount of food he brought, Jon thought it looked like a lot, even for them.

“Alright, let’s eat, little crow.” Tormund said as he settled between the furs. Jon got out of the water and into the furs quickly, sitting next to Tormund so their thighs were touching. Jon paused for a minute and looked down at the stomach that rounded out a little as he sat. He hadn’t looked at himself naked properly in a while, since it was always so cold, and he poked his belly below the belly button, feeling a little bit of give there that was definitely pretty new. He looked up to see Tormund watching him, his eyes trained on Jon’s hand on his belly. Jon flushed again, aware of the heat in Tormund’s stare.

“I’m getting fat.” Jon said a little nervously.

Tormund laughed, “Gods, Jon Snow, you get the tiniest little belly on you and you tell me you’re fat.” 

“I’ve never had a belly before.” Jon said, frowning as Tormund laughed at him.

“You barely have one now, only when you sit down. It’s good for you, it’ll keep you warm.” Tormund said, simply, as if he was being an idiot, but his eyes didn’t move from Jon’s hand and his face colored a little all the same. 

“I don’t want you to lose interest in me.” Jon said quietly, voicing the fear that he often felt when he ate more than he knew he should. That got Tormund’s attention.

“You could get fatter than your friend Sam and you’d still be my pretty little crow. You’d still be mine and I’d still be yours.” He said softly, pulling Jon in for a kiss. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Jon replied simply, and a little sad. “I don’t deserve this, getting to be with you, living the life we live, and eat so much I’m getting fat. Not after all I did, I don’t.” He said, his voice choking.

“You absolutely fucking do, Jon Snow.” Tormund said, his voice serious, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look into his eyes. “We’ve been through this, you deserve to do exactly what you want to do, and I’m the son of a bitch that’s lucky that got so lucky when you decided to be with me.” 

Jon nodded, whispered, “Gods, I love you”. He focused on swallowing back his tears and pushing his forehead against Tormund’s until he finally felt his pulse calming. Tormund murmured, “I love you too.” and he gently rubbed Jon’s face, playing lightly with his beard.

“Let’s eat, then.” Jon said after a few moments of comfortable silence, and his hunger came back with a vengeance as he eyed the impressive spread of meats, nuts, cheeses, and pastries that Tormund had brought. Tormund laughed again, as he very quickly devoured a large portion of the food in front of him, leaning against Tormund, and only slowing down when he started to get full. Now he was getting very full, and Tormund had stopped eating a while ago, his eyes hooded and content, watching Jon, darting between his lips and his stomach as he ate. He seemed to think for a second before pulling Jon in between his legs, until Jon was up against his chest, his already hard again cock against Jon’s lower back and ass. He laid a hand gently on Jon’s stomach, which felt full to the brim, and quite firm under Tormund’s large hand. It was a strange but not unwelcome feeling, and Jon’s cock responded eagerly to it. 

He could feel Tormund’s cock moving against him as Tormund moved his hand slowly over Jon’s now more prominent than before stomach, pressing gently as he made small circles. Jon moaned in response to the sensation. Tormund moved his other hand lower on Jon’s belly, lightly pinching the little bit of softness that was there. “Fuck.” Jon said simply. Tormund hummed his agreement, and moved his hand even lower, to Jon’s cock. Jon didn’t say anything except groaned a little and thrust his hips forward into Tormund’s large hand. Tormund responded by pulling him backwards and up a little onto his lap, thrusting his own hips forward until his cock was warm and pressed firmly against Jon’s ass. 

Jon groaned as his stomach protested, “Careful” he said, “I’m fucking full.” 

“I can tell, little crow.” Tormund groaned low, and Jon didn’t know what they were doing exactly, he just knew that his cock really liked it. Tormund continued to rub his stomach, palm Jon’s cock against his own stomach, and grind his cock into Jon’s ass, and it didn’t take long before Jon came again, hard, into Tormund’s large palm and on his own stomach, and Tormund followed almost immediately. 

Jon swallowed nervously as he came down from his post-release high, his pulse settling slowly. He didn’t know if it was best to talk about what they had just done or not, feeling a bit nervous and off about it, they'd certainly never done anything like that before. Tormund seemed to read his mind. “Told you I liked your little belly, my pretty crow.” He said.

Jon smiled a little, nervously, “Apparently I don’t mind it either.” 

Tormund just grunted and pulled Jon down beside him, snuggling into his back, his arm wrapped around Jon’s stomach. He hummed contentedly against the back of Jon’s neck, and soon enough Jon was asleep, fully warm and sated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Tormund set off to Winterfell in this one, after a little party before they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates y'all! I so appreciate all of your nice comments and kudos! I should have another chapter out soon also, and hopefully have this wrapped up in a few more chapters. Thanks for bearing with me, and I hope you enjoy this one! We'll finally get to Winterfell in the next one. <3

The weeks before heading down to Winterfell flew by, Tormund doing his best to keep Jon warm in the dead of winter, even though Jon never complained, seemingly very happy with his life with the wildlings. Almost every day they had something heavy to lift and things to build and Tormund fully appreciated how much stronger Jon was becoming, and also the new softness that had found its way to Jon’s waist. Tormund wasn’t stupid he knew how much Jon ate would change his body, but the actuality was particularly arousing to Tormund. Though after the hot springs, Jon had taken again to keeping his furs on for warmth, Tormund enjoyed playing with the little bit of softness that lingered around Jon’s belly and sides. 

He also paid more attention to what Jon ate than he probably should have. He’d never been interested in such things before, but because it was Jon, watching him be a little bit gluttonous really got to Tormund, he didn’t know why. He supposed because Jon was normally so carefully controlled in everything he did, looking out for everyone but himself first, to see him actually indulge on something a little was inexplicably arousing. Jon rarely ate as much as he did when they went to the hot springs, he only seemed to eat that much when fully relaxed, so either with only Tormund alone, or pretty damn drunk.

On the night before their departure to Winterfell, the whole camp was having a celebration in honor of them and to wish them a safe voyage, and Jon was definitely on his way towards completely wasted. He was laughing uproariously at all of the crudest jokes, which was unlike him, and he was also constantly touching Tormund, which he usually didn’t do so much near others. Not that Tormund minded at all, as he placed a hand on Jon’s ass and scooted him closer. Jon had also been constantly eating and drinking, despite Tormund’s best efforts he couldn’t help himself but watch as Jon got up to get another bowl of food, standing rather unsteadily.

“Woah, little crow, easy.” He said as he leant his services as a crutch to Jon, he own head spinning slightly as he stood up. Jon flashed him a smile that had him a little weak in the knees as he pulled Tormund over to where the food was.

Tormund watched as he piled his bowl high with almost entirely sweets, taking at least one of everything. Tormund gulped quickly as Jon smirked up at him, licking his lips slowly, Tormund’s cock responded eagerly, his already half hard cock twitching up a little more. He readjusted it underneath the waistband of his trousers while thinking that this man was going to be the death of him, he was sure of that. 

He felt transfixed as he watched Jon slowly eat everything that he had put in his bowl, despite having already eaten a good amount already. Jon smirked up at him, exactly aware of what he was doing to Tormund. When Jon got to the last little cake in his bowl, he leaned back more into the log he was laying against, like he was trying to make more room in his stomach, Tormund’s eyes were glued to his stomach, even through his furs he thought he could imagine a small little round belly underneath there. Jon ate the last one in slow motion, licking his fingers as he pulled them out of his mouth with a little pop, his eyes never leaving Tormund’s. He then drank the rest of his ale, tilting his head back so his white throat bared tauntingly. Tormund had completely tuned everything else out as his cock pulsed against the waistband where he had tucked it.

“Oi, Tormund, hello? I said you had better get to bed if you're to leave first thing in the morning. Better cut your little lover off.” One of the wildling women said to him as she passed them by. Tormund grunted and waved her off.

“Come to bed, little crow.” Tormund said in Jon’s ear low. 

Jon flushed prettily at his words, his left hand resting on top of his stomach. “Okay help me up.” 

Tormund nodded and pulled hard as Jon groaned a little at the sudden movement, he swayed drunkenly against Tormund, knocking the wind out of him a little. His strong right arm wrapped tightly around Tormund for balance, his left hand still pressed to his stomach. Tormund led them as fast as possible to their tent before tossing Jon down on the furs, and falling next to him. 

Jon moaned, “Careful, Tormund, fuck, my stomach is so full.” 

He pulled his furs up to free his stomach and Tormund greedily took in the sight of him. His little stomach was round and taut, distended much more than its usual fairly flat state. Jon was rubbing a circle at the top of it, his face scrunched in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Tormund put one hand on top of his stomach, and pressed lightly feeling how unmoving and hard it was. He made small circles there while exploring the rest of his stomach with his other hand, gently pinching the little bit of fat that was on the lower half of Jon’s belly. 

“Does it hurt?” Tormund asked, his voice low but genuinely curious as he watched Jon squirm under his light touch. 

“Not really, feels both weird and good.” Jon said, slurring his words, his eyes closed. 

“Gods you have no idea what you do to me, Jon Snow.” Tormund said after another few minutes of rubbing his belly, his cock hard and aching in his trousers.

Jon opened his eyes a little and smirked at him, “Why don’t you show me?” 

Tormund slid his trousers down, freeing his hard cock that bobbed up near his stomach and sucked in sharply as the cold air hit it. Jon licked his lips at the sight. 

“Fuck, Tormund, I want you so bad, but I don’t know if I can.” Jon said, his cheeks reddening a little at the admission. 

Tormund leaned gently over him to kiss him, “Hmm, don't worry, little crow, I have another idea.”

Tormund pulled Jon’s trousers down and off, and straddled him gently, grasping both of their cocks in his large hand, keeping his other on Jon’s stomach. He spit into his hand and jerked them off together, while his other hand caressed Jon’s stomach and then moved to his hard nipples. Jon moaned loudly and closed his eyes at the sensation. 

“Fuck that feels so good.” He said. “Want you to come all over me, Tormund.” 

Tormund moaned loudly at that, and quickened his pace on their cocks, his own hips pushing forward until his hand was against the soft part of Jon's stomach. Before long he came hard, his seed spilling onto Jon’s cock and belly, and a few thrusts later Jon followed suit, both of them breathing hard. Tormund collapsed carefully next to Jon, his hand and cock still a mess. He lazily grabbed for a cloth and dunked it in some water that they kept nearby. He cleaned both of their cocks quickly, before dunking the cloth in water again and then taking his time cleaning Jon’s stomach. 

“I think you’ve killed me Tormund.” Jon murmured as Tormund slowly cleaned his belly. “Or maybe it was you, the food, and the drink. Either way, I don’t think I’m moving ever again.”

Tormund laughed and thought how nice it would be to just stay in here together and never leave again. “If only we didn’t have to, little crow.” 

\---

The thought followed him the next few days as the two of them, laden with supplies to survive the journey, made their way quickly south. Tormund found himself longing for that time back at home together, as he watched Jon’s shoulders slowly tighten the further south they travelled. The ease that had settled over him living in the North slowly disappearing, and his general broodiness increasing. He also noticed Jon ate less, much less, barely touching his meals, and seeming constantly tense. Even in his sleep, with Tormund still snuggling him tight, he seemed distraught.

By the time they had almost reached Castle Black, Jon seemed barely himself at all, hardly eating, never smiling, and barely touching Tormund at all. He desperately missed the Jon from the last night at home. Finally, on the last night they’d camp together before going to Castle Black and then meeting the escort Sansa had sent for them, Tormund had decided his silence had lasted long enough and he brought it up.

“It’s going to be alright, Jon.” he said gently as they lay together on the furs, Jon rather rigid and unmoving, though he did shiver slightly in the cold, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. Tormund roughly wrapped his arm around him and drew him closer. Jon reacted by snuggling deeper into his embrace, and didn’t say anything for a while. Tormund softly hummed a little song he liked, and snuck his hand under Jon’s shirt to rest on his stomach. Jon already felt thinner than he had been, which made sense because the man hardly ate. 

“I’m sorry Tormund, I know I’ve been brooding, as you would say.” Jon said at last, sounding sad.

“It’s alright, little crow. Just a few weeks in Winterfell and then we’ll be free to go home.” Tormund said.

“Aye, but that’s not counting the weeks traveling there and back in the company of Sansa’s men. It feels like I have to pretend, like I can’t be who I am now, and I don’t like it.” Jon said, sounding frustrated.

Tormund sighed and pulled him closer, kissing his neck gently. 

“I don’t even want to think about how I’ll barely get to be with you at all on the way down. I don’t suppose the men would be alright with us sleeping together. It feels like I’m constantly being watched again, and I know I have to do it for Sansa. I just hoped I was done with this shit.” Jon said, frustration and exasperation evident in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, Jon. If you want I can tell the men to fuck off and that we’ll make it to Winterfell by ourselves.” 

Jon laughed at that, “Oh, I wish.”

“Well, at least when we get there, I’m sure I can find a way to sneak into your chambers.” Tormund said, grinding his hips a little into Jon, encouragingly. 

Jon chuckled, and said his voice high and innocent, “Oh, and what would you do to me in those chambers?” 

“Fuck your lordly little ass.” Tormund said, and nipped his neck lightly.

Jon ground his ass backwards right onto Tormund’s cock and said, “I’m not sure what you mean, why don’t you show me?” 

Tormund growled and flipped Jon onto his back before straddling him, “I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll be thinking of me for the next few days of riding.” he said, and kissed Jon hard, before proceeding to do exactly what he had promised, though Jon gave back as good as he got it, and Tormund knew he'd have bite marks on him that would probably last until they got to Winterfell.


End file.
